Stand My Ground
by Espressin' Myself
Summary: When Bella meets the pack she's reunited with an old friend. Will everything change? Am I just adding a character and giving you the same ending as the book? Well you'll just have to read to fine out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I have added and differences in plot**

I stood in the corner of the room trying not to notice the very public display of affection when another sound of disgust came. The thing was it wasn't a guy's voice.

"Come on! I've been working my butt off to feed all you and this is what I have to see when I walk in the door? Gag me!"

A girl about my age walked into the room carrying around a dozen bags of groceries. Every member of the pack, save Sam who was still snogging Emily, ran at her and took the food.

"Hello to you too," she grumbled.

I could tell she was being sarcastic when she gave Jacob a goofy smile as he shoved almost an entire bag of chips in his mouth at once. Her hair was a few shades lighter then mine and pulled back into a pony tail. She was no Rosalie but with her figure a modeling career wouldn't have been hard to get. It was her eyes that made me stare though. They were amethyst.

"Bella I want you to meet someone," Jake led me over to the girl, "This is Isabella Swan. Bella this is Carmen."

"Hold it!" Carmen looked closer at me, "Bella Swan? As in Charlie Swan's kid? Izzy?"

Izzy? Now I knew why her eyes looked so familiar!

"Oh my god Carmen!"

I pretty much tackled her with a hug.

"So…I'm guessing you two know each other?" said Paul.

"Hey Iz," wheezed Carmen, "lack of oxygen becoming an issue here!"

"Sorry," I released her, "what are you doing here? Are you a werewolf?"

"No…yes…no…it's a long story," it seemed like _she_ didn't even know what she was talking about.

"Good thing I love stories then! Spill it."

"I think it'd be best if you told us how you know Bella," said Sam sternly. There was no way I was arguing with him, he didn't like me enough as it was.

"Not really much to tell. We'd hang when she came up for the summers with Jake's older sisters. Then she abandoned me by not coming back for about 50 bazillion years! But I'm not bitter. Nooooooooooooooooooo."

"Sorry," I muttered blushing, "I just…hey hang on a second! I've been living here for a year and I haven't heard anything from you!"

"I moved to Seattle to live with my aunt when I was sixteen Genius. Try having a conversation with your dad every once in a while."

She was right about that, I hadn't asked about her in a long time, "So how're your brothers and sisters?"

Her smile faded.

"Carmen! You want a muffin?" asked Emily quickly, "I made sure to save you one."

"Thanks Em," she took it then whispered to me, "I'll explain later."

I could tell there was a strong sense of family as I watched Jake and Carmen interact with the rest of the pack. I was just getting comfortable when Sam brought up a certain red headed vampire. He said something about her not being angry about her mate's death.

"No she's angry," I assured him.

"Well she's good at hiding it then," said Jake, "she hasn't attacked us."

"Laurent wasn't her mate," I told them about everything that happened with James. Leaving out the fact that he'd almost killed me.

"Wow, tough luck Iz," Carmen looked at me shocked.

"Well at least now we have bait," said Jared.

Jacob launched a can opener at his head, "She's not bait."

"You know what I mean," said Jared, unabashed.

"So we'll be changing our patterns," said Sam ignoring their squabble. "We'll try leaving a few holes, and see if she falls for it. We'll have to split up, and I don't like that. But if she's really after Bella, she probably won't try to take advantage of our divided numbers."

"She's not going to fall for it Sam," stated Carmen, "she's angry not stupid. By now she's figured out Izzy…Bella's with us, man it is weird calling you that. Any way if we leave an obvious opening she'll just wait until we get sloppy and take advantage of that! New patterns never work."

Everyone stared at Carmen. At that point I realized she was the only one who would stand up to Sam. She'd be explaining a lot when we got some time.

"Then what do you suggest?" asked Sam stiffly.

"Stick to what we're doing now, we want Izzy alive more then we want Victoria dead."

Other then Jake, no one seemed to agree with that.

"Look I don't want to be any trouble," I said, "just let me go home and I'll stay out of your way."

"No you're staying where we can keep an eye on you," said Jared, "if she wants you as bad as we think then having you here will help."

"Just don't do anything stupid," added Paul, "leeches seem to like you."

Carmen smacked him upside the head, "What have I told you about calling vampires leeches? And if you ever say anything that remotely sounds like an insult to her again I will hit you so hard you're grandkids'll feel it!"

"Maybe if I could get a message to her somehow," I was whispering to myself but forgot how good hearing they all had so were probably looking at me like I was nuts, "tell her…_he_ doesn't…want me anymore."

"Wait now are you talking about your ex-boyfriend?" asked Carmen, "the _vampire_ ex-boyfriend?"

"Thanks Jacob," I mumbled, "tell the world why don't you?"

He look sheepish.

"Izzy, she wouldn't believe you even if she took the time to listen before killing you," said Carmen gently.

I nodded, "It was just a thought."

"We still have to figure out what we're going to do about her," said Sam.

"She can stay at my place," volunteered Carmen, "It's perfect! It's in our territory and I get to catch up with Cinderbella!"

My face turned as red as a tomato when she used the other nickname she's come up for me. Never one to follow a crowd, that's Carmen for you.

"I don't know if I can," I started.

"Oh pshh! Just call your dad and tell him you're with me! It's not a big deal honest! Dev's going to be out all night patrolling town any way."

"Good thing or poor Bells'd never get any sleep," chuckled Jake. This earned him a smack.

"Who's Dev?"

"My boyfriend," explained Carmen.

"Oh, he's a werewolf then too?"

"…Like I said earlier I'll explain later."

"Alright you can arrange all this," said Sam, "we're off."

"You'll be careful, right?" I asked, an audible lump in my throat.

The boys burst into hoots of amusement. Everyone laughed at me—except Emily and Carmen. Emily met my eyes, and I could suddenly see the symmetry underlying her deformity. Her face was still beautiful, alive with a concern even more fierce then mine. Carmen was giving the guys icy stares that shut them right up.

They all devoured whatever food was left then headed out back to do something or other. I called home and left Charlie a message telling him where I'd be for the night. Jake said a quick good-bye before heading out to patrol. Carmen and I left shortly after.


	2. Chapter 2

Carmen's house was a lot like Sam and Emily's: small and in the middle on no where.

"So you live with your boyfriend?"

"Yep. He wont' be here though, he walks around town making sure that she-vamp isn't trying to have a taste of the locals."

"Won't someone notice a giant wolf running around?"

"I'll lend you a pair of p.j.s," she told me, "get changed then we'll talk."

Half an hour later we were in the living room, I was curled up on the love seat and she was in a bean bag across the coffee table. They didn't have much money for furniture.

"So I guess I should start at the beginning," she said, "it's a very good place to start after all."

**A.N. I just watched the Sound of Music like 3 minutes ago! Awesome movie had to give it a shout out!**

"That it is," I agreed.

"Well like I said I moved to Seattle about two years ago to live with my aunt and uncle. My brothers and sisters are there now."

She had 3 older brothers, 1 older sister and 1 younger sister if I remembered right.

"I met Dev going to school there and about a year ago I came back to visit and since I talked about my friends here non-stop he decided to come with me. We weren't dating yet but we were pretty close friends before. We went for a walk and a vampire attacked us. Long red hair, I think you've met her."

I cringed, this was my fault. She didn't blame me of course but it had to have been. If James hadn't been set on finding me, Victoria wouldn't have had to preoccupy herself here.

"Well she bit both of us, now I don't have much against vampires but she's a real monster Izzy. She bites you then leaves you alone until she's had her thrill in watching you writhe in pain from the venom. That's when Sam found us. He drove her off then…he bit us."

"So…you and Dev are like…hybrids?" this was new. And it takes a lot for something to surprise me.

"I guess. We don't sparkle in the sun, thank god. We don't drink blood, but we have appetites like werewolves. Our senses have all been heightened as have our strength and speed. And we can't morph. That's why Dev can patrol town."

"So you're as strong as a werewolf or vampire, you don't drink blood and you can blend in. Looks like you got yourself a sweet deal," I couldn't help being jealous. This was everything I want…wanted.

"You won't be saying that when you hear the rest. We're immortal just like vampires so it would be impossible for us to go back and live normally. Especially me, you know how close I am, was to my family."

I nodded. She loved her brothers and sisters, near worshipped the older one and adored her baby sister.

"So," she sighed, "Sam made up a story to explain our 'dying'. He called our families and said that there was a murderer on the loose around La Push and Forks. We weren't the only people Victoria attacked, just the only survivors. He told them that they needed this to be kept quiet and our deaths should be kept as family knowledge so the killer wouldn't realize the cops were on to them. They must have listened because no one here was told about me 'dying'. I was welcomed back with open arms."

"That's quite the story," it sounded like a terrible movie pitch.

"Blame Sam it was all him. But it worked and here I am."

"Wow…" I wanted to lighten the mood somehow, "so how long have you and Dev been dating?"

"About six months. One good thing about all this, I got me the hottest guy outside of Hollywood."

"Glad to hear it," I giggled, immortality hadn't changed her a bit, "can you turn other people? Like a vampire could?"

She frowned, "I don't know, why?"

It was my turn to talk. I told her everything about last year. It was like talking to Jacob only better because I didn't have to make up any stories to fill in blanks, and the fact that she's a girl. The fact that there wasn't a chance of her having a thing for me was a very good thing. Sometimes I even retold entire conversations I had hadwith _him_.

"Oh my goodness," she said with wide eyes when I was done, "that's a story."

"I like yours better," I admitted, "You got the guy."

"Can I ask one question?" she ignored my last comment, "is he really a virgin?"

I blushed, I'd told her I had almost been killed by a ravaging vampire and she wanted to know that!

"Seriously! That would make him like a hundred year old virgin!" she giggled, "Move over Steve!"

I smiled, "That's what he told me."

She burst out laughing, "This is too good!"

I started to laugh with her. It's not the subject that was funny it was her laugh. It's contagious.

After we finally clamed down she asked about the rest of the Cullens. I talked about them for a while but it got to hard.

"Why did you want them to turn you?" Carmen asked me.

"I wanted to be with him," I struggled to get the words out, "forever. I wanted to be his…equal. Not some mere mortal that needed him to watch her every move so she wouldn't break a nail."

She nodded understanding, "You know, forever is a long time."

"You don't want to be immortal? Do you know how many people would love to be you right now?"

"It's just I'll never be able to retire on some beach after complaining about the cold for 30 years. And I'll never be able to watch my kids grow up because I'll be a kid until the world stops turning. Eternal life isn't all it's cracked up to be."


	3. Chapter 3

It was spring break in Forks again. When I woke up on Monday mourning, I lay in bed for a few seconds absorbing that. Last spring break, I'd been hunted by a vampire, too. I hoped this wasn't some kind of tradition forming.

I was already falling into a pattern of things at La Push. Everyday, Charlie and I would drive up and he would stay with Billy. Jacob and I would say we were going to hang out but as soon as we were out of sight of the house Carmen would meet up with us and Jake would go patrol.

Jake would apologize for leaving but until Victoria was caught the wolves were on red alert.

I worked Tuesday afternoon—Jacob followed me on his bike to make sure I got there safely—and Mike noticed.

"Are you dating that kid from La Push? The sophomore?" He asked, poorly disguising the resentment in his tone.

I shrugged. "Not in a technical sense of the word. I do spend most of my time with Jacob, though. He's my best friend."

Mike's eyes narrowed shrewdly. "Don't kid yourself, Bella. The guy's head over heels for you."

"I know," I sighed, "Life is complicated."

"And girls are cruel," Mike said under his breath.

I supposed that was an easy assumption to make.

I called Carmen during my break to talk. I was surprised how long I'd survived without a girl best friend. She was like Alice before…

"Should I really be spending this much time with Jake?" I moaned, "I feel so awful about this!" I had explained what happened with Mike.

"Izzy, I need to ask you something before I answer that," she sounded cautious, "If the Cullens ever came back…"

"They won't," I interrupted.

"_If_ they ever came back. Would you choose him? Would you run into his waiting arms without a question?"

I knew the answer but I didn't want to say it. It was yes. If He wanted me I would tell him yes, "I think so."

"Why?"

She was yelling! Or telling me how stupid I was for this! She was just asking why!

"Why would you go back to someone who hurt you that much? This isn't about Jacob, not right now at least. God knows I love him, the kid's my brother. But right now I need to know why after all the misery he put you through Sis, would you take him back?"

"I-I-I love…loved h-him," I stuttered.

"I know, but you know what they say? Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Bella, if you have any respect for yourself think about this. Don't brush it under the rug. I'm not saying it would be a bad thing to take him back at all! I just think you have would have to take him back for the right reason. Think about that, and then think about Jacob."

That night Sam and Emily joined Charlie and me for dessert at Billy's house. Jake and I skipped out early for some privacy.

"I'm sorry for ruining your spring break," he said, "You can't be having much fun."

"It's not all bad," I lied.

"No Bella, tomorrow we're going to do something fun! I know," he pointed to the cliffs, "we can go cliff diving!"

I gulped, did I still want to do that?

"It'll be great Bells! Carmen and Dev can come too if you want."

I had yet to meet Dev so hesitantly I agreed, "Sure I'm up for it. Fun."

"It's a date," he said and draped his arm around my shoulders.

"Okay—now let's go get you some sleep." I didn't like the way the circles under his eyes were beginning to look permanently etched onto his skin.

I drove to Jake's but he didn't greet me like he usually did. I went in and Billy told me that he was on patrol. The pack had found a new trail and needed to follow. He also said Carmen was waiting on the beach for me so I ran to find my friend.

What I saw when I found her almost made me fall over. It was Carlisle! No it wasn't Carlisle. But it certainly looked like him. Like what Carlisle would have been at seventeen.

"Izzy!" she jogged over to me, "Come on I want you to meet Dev."

"Hi," I said shyly when we reached him.

He gave me a warm smile, "Hey Bella, nice to finally meet you."

I shook his hand, "You too."

"Carmen and Jacob talk about you so much I feel like I already know you."

It was my turn to smile, "It's all lies!"

We talked for a while longer then Carmen wanted to go and jump. I hated her for being so much braver then me.

"She's really not," said Dev, "Jake couldn't talk her into coming so Jared bet her ten bucks she'd chicken out. Unless she wants to loose whatever dignity she has, she's jumping."

"Shut-up Devon!" growled Carmen.

We got up to the cliff and Dev went first. I heard him scream "CANNON BALL!" then a big splash.

"I take it he's one of the idiots that's done this before," I commented.

"Yeah, that's my boy," Carmen laughed.

"You two haven't really been acting like a couple you know," I kept talking to put off my jump.

"Oh well I didn't think you'd appreciate us getting all cuddly but if you want we can. Call each other Pookie, the whole sh-bang."

"No no! That's fine." I did not want to see that!

"Ok here I go," she jumped and I'm pretty sure a glass broke somewhere from the scream.

I was about to go when I heard his voice.

"Bella."

I smiled and exhaled.

_Yes?_ I didn't answer out loud, for fear that the sound of my voice would shatter the beautiful illusion. He sounded so real, so close. I could hear the true memory of his voice—the velvet texture and the musical intonation that made up the most perfect of voices.

"Don't do this," he pleaded.

_You wanted me to be human, _I reminded him. _Well, watch me._

"Please. For me."

_But you won't stay any other_...I remembered I was talking to a voice my head was making up. It wasn't really him.

He was gone.

He wasn't coming back.

He didn't love me.

And my friends were waiting for me. They loved me. Not like he did, but it had to be enough.

I rolled up onto the balls of my feet.

"No Bella!" He was angry now, like I was.

I smiled and threw myself into the air.

I screamed and only remembered to hold my breath right before I hit the water. It was amazing, I felt free. Like nothing in world was happening. I felt at peace.

I kept thinking about how alive I felt until my lungs began to burn. I hadn't started to swim to the surface! I'd been sinking for who knew how long?

The current caught me. I was ready to die.


	4. Chapter 4

Then my head broke the surface. I felt someone pulling me towards shore. Opening my eyes I saw Dev's blonde hair.

_Okay_. I thought. _You're allowed to date my best friend. We're good._

Once we got to the beach I coughed up about half the ocean. After determining I was going to be alright Carmen slapped my arm. I laughed.

Jake and Sam came and found us. They both looked upset. Back at Billy's Jake explained.

**A.N. It would take to long to write out exactly what was in the book, Bella went on and on for a long time about the whole Romeo and Juliet thing so I'm going to skip to after they wake up and Billy and Sam come in.**

"Carmen is waiting for the two of you outside," Sam told us, "she's going to stay at your house tonight Bella. Help you take care of Charlie."

I knew he also didn't want me left alone, but he's too much of a macho man to say it. I'd gotten close with the while pack, almost to the point where I was one of them. I liked it, I liked being wanted.

We were silent most of the way home, out of respect for Harry. When we pulled into my driveway Carmen went outside to give me and Jacob some time alone.

**A.N. Again with fast forwarding. Sorry but it's kinda pointless to write stuff you already know.**

"Bye Bella," he called back over his shoulder, "I really hope you don't die."

Carmen sprinted in front of him and started talking to low for me to hear. But I did manage to catch 'idiot' and 'inconsiderate' through the magic of lip reading.

Jake came back over to me and pulled me into a bone crunching hug. It wasn't an apology but I knew he was sorry.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Be careful," then he was gone.

Carmen came up beside me and we started to walk to the house.

"Thank you," I told her.

"Don't worry about it, I just told him what you were trying to say only a bit harsher. He was being a jerk. I told him this wasn't going to be all that easy for you. I don't think he realizes that you care about him as much as you do."

When we got into the house I saw that someone was there, waiting for me.

"Alice, oh Alice!" I cried, as I slammed into her.

"Bella?" There was a strange mingling of relief and confusion in her voice.

I don't know how long I clung to her. My memory hadn't done her justice. I'd missed her so much and now she was back!

"I'm…sorry," I blubbered releasing her, "I'm just…so happy…to see you!"

"It's ok Bella. Everything's okay."

I nodded agreeing with her. Then I remembered Carmen was standing still standing there.

"Oh!" I pulled my friend over, "Alice this is Carmen she's an old friend. Carmen, this is Alice Cullen."

"Nice to meet you," said Carmen politely.

Alice gave her a small smile, then she looked confused, "Bella would you mind explaining to me how you're alive?"

I realized what must have happened, why she was here.

"You saw me fall?" I gulped.

"No," she disagreed, "I saw you _jump_."

"Alice it's not…"

I didn't get a chance to finish. She started going on and on about how stupid this was and how I would have hurt so many people. I kept trying to interrupt her but she was talking more to herself then she was to me.

"ALICE!" screamed Carmen after about 5 minutes of raving, "she wasn't trying to kill herself!"

She eyed me dubiously. "Is she saying you didn't jump off a cliff Bella?"

"No, but…" I grimaced. "It was for recreational purposes only."

Her expression hardened.

"I'd seen some of Jacob's, _my_ friends cliff diving," I insisted. "It looked like…fun, and I was bored and Carmen and Dev did it too!"

She raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't explain why I didn't see you come up."

"I didn't think about how the storm would affect the currents. Actually I didn't think about the water much at all."

Alice didn't buy it. I could see that she still thought I was had been trying to kill myself. I decided to redirect. "So if you saw me go in, why didn't you see Carmen or Dev?"

She cocked her head to the side distracted.

I continued. "It's true that I probably would have drowned if my friends hadn't saved me. Well, okay, there's no probably about it. But they did, and Dev pulled me out, and I guess towed me back to shore, though I was kind of out of it for that part. It couldn't have been more then a minute that I was under before he grabbed me. How come you couldn't see that?"

She frowned perplexity, "Someone pulled you out?"

"Yes. Dev saved me."

Carmen stiffened beside me. What was going on?

_It's because Dev and I are part werewolf._

I almost jumped. Had she said that out loud? No Alice didn't even look up.

**A.N. I'm stopping there because I'm just that mean. I'm asking nicely here, please review. I need to know people are reading this. To the one person who has I thank you, but come on! I know this is the first fic of mine with more then one chapter, making it my 2nd fic in total, but I still want to know what you think. Just be gentle.**


	5. Chapter 5

_She must not be able to see werewolves. You can answer me you know._

_What the hell is this? _I thought franticly.

_I can talk to people through minds. Did I forget to mention that?_

Before I could answer, Alice leaned in and sniffed my shoulder.

I froze.

"Don't be ridiculous," she muttered, sniffing at me some more.

"What are you doing?"

She ignored my question. "Who was with you out there just now? It sounded like you were arguing."

"Jacob Black. He's…sort of my best friend, I guess. At least he was…" I knew Carmen had tried to make things better but I couldn't forget how betrayed he'd looked.

She frowned again, "If the current was so strong how did, Dev was it? Pull you out of the water?"

"He's…strong."

She heard the reluctance in my voice, her eyebrows rose.

I gnawed my lip for a second. Was this a secret, or not? And if it was, then who would my greater allegiance be to? Jacob, or Alice?

It was too hard to keep secrets, I decided. Jacob knew everything, why not Alice too?

"See well, Jacob…he's sort of a werewolf," I admitted in a rush, "and Dev and Carmen here are kind of a mix of that and vampire."

"Long story don't ask," added Carmen.

"Yeah! The Quileutes turn into wolves when there are vampires around. They know Carlisle from a long time ago. Were you with Carlisle back then?"

Alice gawked for a moment, "No…no I hadn't found him yet. That explains the smell I suppose."

"Smell? What smell?" I asked.

"You both smell awful," she said absently, still frowning. "Werewolves? Are you sure about this?"

Carmen snorted and for once she was the one who got smacked. The last thing I need was these two not getting along.

"I'm sure."

Her eyes widened, "Your best friend is a werewolf?"

I nodded.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Not long," I said, my voice sounded defensive, "he's only been a werewolf for a few weeks."

She glowered at me, "A _young_ werewolf? Even worse! Edward was right—you're a magnet for danger. Weren't you supposed to be staying out of trouble?"

"There's nothing wrong with werewolves," I grumbled, stung by her critical tone.

"Until they lose their tempers." She was about to continue but Carmen cut her off.

"Hold on there! Vampires are just as risky to be around there Missy! If not more! There's no lusting of blood with us!"

"Carmen you're half vampire," I reminded her.

"I'm not done Iz! What right does she have to talk about my brothers like they're a group of rabid dogs! They've all kept complete control around you for quite some time now. Not to mention the fact that without the pack my _dear old mama _would've had you for lunch a long time ago." Her tone went bitter.

I filled in Alice on everything that had happened, leaving out motorcycles and strange voices. Her forehead creased sometimes. I swallowed hard and went on with the rest about Harry.

"Our leaving didn't do you any good at all did it?" Alice murmured.

I laughed once—it was a slightly hysterical sound. "That was never the point, though, was it? It's not like you left for my benefit."

Alice scowled at the floor for a moment. "Well…I guess I acted impulsively today. I probably shouldn't have intruded."

"NO! No stay!"

Her eyes opened wider. "All right, I'm not leaving tonight. Take a deep breath."

She watched my face with concern When I was calmer she took it upon herself to comment.

"You look like hell, Bella."

"I drowned today," I reminded her.

"It goes deeper then that. You're a mess."

I flinched, "Look, I'm doing my best."

"What do you mean?"

"She means while you bloodsuckers were off partying she's been trying to pick up the pieces of her life," spat Carmen.

"Carmen! You hypocrite!"

She glared at me in mock anger. After all she'd said, trying to get the rest of the pack to be a little nicer about vampires she goes and calls one a 'bloodsucker' right to her face.

The phone rang.

"Charlie?" I answered the phone.

"No it's me," Jacob said.

"Jake!"

Alive scrutinized my expression. Carmen turned on a real glare and aimed it at her.

"Just making sure you're still alive," said Jacob sourly.

"I'm fine. I told you that it wasn't—"

"Yeah I got it. Bye."

Jacob hung up on me.

I sighed, "That's going to be a problem."

Carmen's eyebrow went up, "Did he disconnect you?"

I nodded.

She came over, grabbed the receiver and dialed his number, "Little pip squeak," she grumbled waiting for him to pick up, "Runt."

Alice came over and squeezed my hand, "They aren't happy I'm here?"

"Not especially. But it doesn't matter it's none of their business. Sorry about Carmen."

Alice smiled, "It's alright. No harm no foul. I shouldn't have talked that way about her family."

Carmen waved, showing she was over it. She was talking to fast for me to see but I knew she would be giving Jake an ear full.

"So what now?" she asked.

"Well you can stay here," I suggested hopefully.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Give me an hour to get some clothes from my place."

I could have jumped for joy but I didn't.

"If you want me to, I can go home and come back in the mourning," said Carmen after hanging up the phone.

"That'd be great," I smiled, "it'll give you and Dev some—time to catch up." I giggled, from what the boys had said about them, they enjoyed their time alone very much. My being there had cut into that considerably.

"Wait for another hour," Alice told her, "keep the danger magnet out of trouble."

**A.N. Okay, the next chapter is going to start the morning after the Alice and Charlie have their little chat cause that isn't going to change for this fic. Please review people! I need to know that there are people reading. **


End file.
